


A Date with Will Gardner

by HeartsLockhart



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lockner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsLockhart/pseuds/HeartsLockhart
Summary: Ever wondered how Diane and Will on a date would pan out? It's probably going to get less realistic as the chapters go on!





	1. Chapter 1

It’s 8pm on a normal Wednesday and Diane is in her office’s private restroom touching up her make-up after having changed into a fresh outfit. She’s put on a fitted black dress with elbow length sleeves and a narrow v neck sinking low enough to display a daring shadow of cleavage. 

It’s a sophisticated but deliberately sexy look and she’s glad that the everyone on the floor has decided to leave near enough to on time that night so that she wouldn’t be seen on her way out to a date.

The lucky gentleman was a man dating back to her college days. They’d enjoyed a half-hearted flirtation at the time but ultimately did nothing about it but she was pleased to hear from him the week before when he announced he’d be visiting Chicago and wanted to take her out. The situation sounded quite perfect. Wining and dining, easy, enjoyable conversation and the likelihood for some casual sex. Not bad for an average Wednesday night.

Diane appraises herself in the mirror after putting away her lipstick and smiles, satisfied that she’s looking reasonably fresh. She smoothes down the dress over her hips and spritzes some No.5 on one wrist to finish up.

With the distraction of the evening ahead occupying her as she gathers her purse and coat to leave her office, she has a bit of a shock when she runs into Will Gardner as he strode toward his office buried in some paperwork.

“Oh!” she exclaimed “I thought you had already gone home” she said lamely. She had not intended for him to see her so obviously dressed up and she felt her cheeks color a little as she noticed his eyes clearly dart to her cleavage. 

“Err no, not just yet. But I see you’re clearly off out… but not home, am i right?”

“No I have a date” she admits with a sigh.

Will smiles wickedly. “So… tell me all about him?”

“No” she says childishly.

“Come on!” he laughs cajolingly and opens his arms out to try and steer her into his office instead.

“You must have time for a good luck snifter?! And you can tell me all about the lucky bastard”.

“Will” she says warningly.

But Will had chosen to ignore her reticence and how uncomfortable she obviously was and was busy pulling glasses and a bottle from his liquor cabinet with aplomb.

“There!” he smirks triumphantly and hands Diane a tumbler with some amber liquid in it.

“That’s a 25 year reserve, now I’ve poured it you can’t possibly let it go to waste. Even a lawyer as good as I couldn’t get you off a charge as criminal”

Diane can’t help but laugh at his outrageous statement. She looks at her watch and sighs instead. He’s right, she can afford to wait another 10 minutes or so before setting off.

“Fine but it’ll have to be quick! What are you doing here so late anyway?” she asks suddenly curious and gracefully settles herself on his sofa crossing one long leg over the other.

“Just finishing up some oppo research. I was at the gym for a quick session too so don’t pity me too much”

“Ok. Well cheers” she says offering her glass forward for a cordial chink. She regrets the move when she notices those incorrigible eyes of his dart yet again to her chest as she leans in and she’s now in half a mind to call him out on it.

Before she can he cuts in instead.

“So your date? Anyone I know?”

“Why? Jealous?” she sasses back taking a ginger sip of the bourbon. It wouldn’t do to already smell of alcohol when making her entrance.

“Very” Will deadpans with a dark look.

As Diane laughs through his ruse and cracks Will up too her cell buzzes clearly in her purse.

She’s still chuckling while rooting around for it and swipes open the message which instantly makes her face fall. 

>Diane, so sorry to do this so last minute but I’ll have to cancel tonight. I’ve been called out of town. I hope to be back in a few weeks or so. Call you then? George x<

“What? What is it?” Will asks, clearly seeing that she hasn’t had good news.

“Ah, just a slight hiccough” she winces. Although a very rare occurrence for her, it’s not the first time she’s been stood up or let down but she does feel acutely embarrassed sat there all dressed up in front of her business partner about to admit she’s been played.

She doesn’t need to say anything more really. The context and the disappointment displayed on her face tell Will well enough and despite his boyish nature and banter, he’s no insensitive dick.

“Bastard” he offers.

Diane smiles weakly “yep”

“So when mysterious assholes aren’t standing you up, what does the great Diane Lockhart do on a date?”

“You think i’m going to give up all my secrets just because you’ve managed to get a glass of liquor in my hand at a vulnerable moment?” she jokes back.

“It’s my best shot!” he laughs “give my something to work with”

“We were going to Thierry’s” she offers up with a shrug “oh shit, I need to cancel the reservation” she then remembers and picks up her cell again to bring up the number.

“Hey, Diane wait. No don’t cancel it, why don’t we go? I’m hungry, you’ve still gotta eat and I get to take Diane Lockhart out!” he says excitedly as the idea strikes him and takes hold.

Diane splutters “excuse me??!”

“It’s perfect. What better way to get to know each other better than going on a date?”

“Will this isn’t a pity party, I’m fine” she splutters, feeling a little indignant.

“Who said anything about pity? You’re looking beautiful and I want to take you out” he replied matter-of-factly.

She arches her eyebrow in genuine surprise. She really can get wrong-footed by the things he comes out with sometimes. She tries a different tact.

“And what makes you think I’d want to go out with you?

“I’m not your type?” he challenges grinning “Go on, tell me your type”

“Always the fascination in my private life” she mutters airily before adding more mischievously “anyone would think you’re obsessed with me.”

Will stands up and puts on a show of exasperation. 

“Come on Diane, you’re hurting my feelings here. Come out with me! Don’t worry, I won’t kiss and tell”

Before she has time to protest again at his calculated cheek, he has already walked around his desk and reached for Diane’s hand to pull her up and reassuringly squeeze her hand.

“It’ll be fun” he says warmly and he just about sounds earnest to her.

She shakes her head.

“You’re an odd fish Will Gardner.”


	2. Chapter 2

They had settled into the booth seat reserved for Diane and her no show at the restaurant and were eyeing the other over their menus. Diane’s eyes were mostly filled with suspicion.

Why did you insist on taking me out Will? She asked directly as she placed her menu down finally and threaded her hands over it.

“I’m free, you’re free, you’re looking like that. What was I to do? He says easily and leans back into the booth. She felt as if his carefree grin was mocking her.

“All...right.” she replies slowly and continues in a more casual and teasing tone “It’s just I never realised your tastes in women were so...mature. That girl waiting around for you in the office last week, she looked like she must be just out of law school!”

“Always the teasing… and yes she was very lovely but I guess I’m just a connoisseur”

“Oh god, are you going to compare me to a fine wine?” She almost splutters the sip of wine she has taken and puts her glass back down to the table. 

“The finest vintage!” He exclaimed merrily bringing his wine glass in turn closer to hers to clink it.

“Of all the things i might have imagined about you on a date, just how cheesy your lines are, is not the first thing”

“What do you imagine are the rest?”

“Hmm?”

“The rest of the things I do on a date” he prompts.

“Oh! I’m not sure really…. I suppose you would very easily play the part of the gentleman at the beginning of the night…” she tails off meaningfully.

Will laughs “but what? Not at the end of the night?”

Diane’s face is bright in amusement that he’s taken her bait.

“You tell me” she says allowing her voice to purr slightly.

“I always insist on escorting the lady home!” he says magnanimously, acting out a little contrived bow.

“Aaaand that’s all I need to hear” she says smiling. She reaches to the ice bucket to pour more Champagne into both of their flutes.

They pause their verbal jousting to clink glasses and sip a little of the bubbly drink.

“So tell me. What is your type?” Will asks.

“Masculine” she purrs “a man’s man you know? He likes beer, sports, outdoor things….”

Will sits up straighter and grins, puffing his chest out.

They both catch each others eyes and burst into laughter for what seems the hundredth time that evening.

“You have a great smile Diane” Will declares earnestly 

Diane continues to laugh. If he loves her smile so much then she might as well continue right? Laughing seems like the only sensible thing to do in such a ridiculous situation. She knows very well this whole evening has taken a very odd turn. She’s aware of and not blind to the many odd things that have happened. The glimmer within his brown eyes when he looks at her, his subtle smirk, his unguarded glances aimed at her person.

What exactly is she doing entertaining this madness? She knows too that this is the question she should be asking and rebuking herself with. A romantic liaison with Will Gardner has genuinely never been something she has fantasised about but tonight… she can almost imagine calling that arrogant sod’s bluff. She knows he can hold a courtroom in the palm of his hand but how could he handle her? That last thought sends an involuntary shiver through her.

As it becomes time to get the check, their easy flirting inevitably crumbles into uncertainty as each of them considers the next move.

Will is first to crack.

“Nightcap at the office? Cab?”

They sit side by side in the cab with the driver’s privacy screen up

It takes her longer than it really should do for her to notice Will’s warm leg resting flush against hers. She almost jumps in surprise as she realises and looks meaningfully at him. Despite her game face being impeccably placed all evening she doesn’t manage to hide the slight streak of fear in her eyes. Her eyes which are now clearly asking what are you doing? How far are you pushing this joke?

His face is a careful mask as he tries to decipher hers.

He places his hand over her knee.

She places her hand over his hand “are you really going to do this?”

“I’d like to kiss you Diane”

“I - wha?”

Before she can form a proper reply she sees it’s too late. His eyes have closed, his face is drawing closer and she’s intoxicated by his scent. Oaky and masculine and expensive.

His lips are surprisingly soft and surprisingly tender. His kiss not so much the kiss expected from a well known playboy but one with the hallmarks of a careful lover. Fuck.

Diane will later reason to herself that in moments like these it’s exactly the loss of all reason itself which makes these things happen. Otherwise there is no way for her to explain to herself how her elegant hand came to cup Will’s cheek possessively and demand more from his tender kiss. How teeth and tongue began to clash and dance and the breath between them to quicken.

When she finally dared to open her eyes and face his sparkling ones which gleamed at her through the half light of the cab, his next words were not only no surprise but not unwelcome either

“My place instead?”


End file.
